


I Looked Into Your Future and I Saw...Me!

by criminycakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Adorable, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Fortune Telling, Funny, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tarot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cas/dean, dean/cas - Freeform, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminycakes/pseuds/criminycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean uses fortune-telling to get Cas to go out with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Looked Into Your Future and I Saw...Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I've done two dark angsty fics in a row and now it is time for some fuckin fluffy fluff.

'So anyway, he lays the cards out in a sort of cross shape? And one line is your past, then there's your more recent past, then the future, then...um....'  
'Your post-apocalyptic future.'  
'No. Shh. Ugh. I can't remember. It's like...advice or something.'  
'Uh-huh.'  
'He totally explains it all though. Don't give me that look. It was actually really accurate. It sort of freaked me out.'  
'You get freaked out by black cats and spilling salt, too.'  
'Hmph. Eat your cake.'  
Cas smiled to himself, dug into the chocolate blackberry cake in front of him, and turned to stare out the café window. It was hard to focus on the street outside past the reflected glare of the sun on Anna's hair. He stared at her thoughtful face next to his own.  
'It's kind of a matter of convenience.'  
'Hm?'  
'If bad luck is a thing and there are ways of avoiding it, it makes you feel better.'  
Cas thought about it. 'So it's like a placebo effect.'  
'Yeah. If it IS real, awesome, and if it isn't, no harm done.' She stole a bite of Cas' cake. 'It was cool anyway. You should give it a shot. There's nothing to lose.'  
'Except 20 bucks.'  
Anna laughed. 'You're such a cynic.' She drained her mug and got up to pay. 'I'll get this one.'  
'Hey, it's my turn to pay!'  
Anna shook her finger at him. 'Leave it, you broke-ass grad student. You can get the next two after your grant comes in.' She loped off to the counter with her wallet in hand.  
Cas finished the last bite of cake and started to shrug his coat on.  
'Besides,' said Anna, reappearing at the table with her change, 'isn't it relevant to your project?'  
'No chance of getting a hokey section on fortune-telling past the advisor. I might mention it in passing though.' _If I even finish this year_ , he thought.  
Anna looked determined. 'That's reason enough! Technically it counts as studying. Okay!' She clapped. 'Come on, you're going to get your fortune told. I'll spot you the 20 bucks just to see the look on your face.'  
'Challenge accepted! I am going to deconstruct the hell out of this, big sister.'  
Anna laughed. 'You think so, but you'll be eating your words, Cas, trust me. Plus, just seeing the guy is worth the money. He looks like a demigod.'

It took them just over half an hour to find the crooked little side street which, according to Anna, housed a legitimate psychic. Or whatever you're supposed to call those new-age quacks. Cas stared up at the nondescript sign above the door as Anna stepped inside. 'Winchesters' it simply said, in plain lettering. Cas didn't know what he'd been expecting, but it wasn't this perfectly ordinary hallway. More smoke and mirrors? Candles and cats and patchouli? Instead he was faced with plain painted walls and clean floorboards leading to what looked like a standard sitting room.  
'Hello?' Anna called out. The sound of running water echoed down the hall and a door opened, disgorging a tall man who was drying his hands on a towel.  
'Hello again,' he smiled, and Cas did a double take. The man was gorgeous, and that was putting it mildly. Happily crinkling green eyes and freckles and broad shoulders. Jeans and a wrinkled blue shirt. He looked more like an off-duty cop than a psychic. He spoke again. 'I didn't expect to see you back so soon.'  
Anna, who was blushing furiously, managed to stutter out, 'Uh..well...it's not for me, it's...this is my brother, Castiel.'  
Those green eyes turned to Cas. 'Castiel. The youngest, right?' His gaze was open and welcoming.  
Cas extended a hand. 'That's me.'  
His hand was grasped in a warm calloused palm for a second or two, and Cas drowned silently in that smile. 'I'm Dean.' Dean. 'Nice to meet you, Castiel.'  
'Oh. Just Cas is fine.'  
'Hey, I'm easy. So, what are you in for?'  
'Anna thinks I need to open my mind.'  
Dean chuckled. 'No, I mean...what's your poison? Tarot cards? Palm-reading? Ouija board? You look confused.'  
Anna tugged at her hair and sat down in the comfy-looking chair by the door. 'You two go on inside, I'll wait here.'  
Dean nodded. 'Sure. There's a coffee machine there if you need a hit.' He gestured to Cas and jokingly added, 'Step into my office, Cas.' Cas shot Anna a look, half blaming, half pleading. Now he was going to be all alone, at the mercy of this fine specimen of man who was either a delusional lunatic or a money-grubbing schemer. Anna gave him her best blank face in return. Ugh, fine. Cas followed the hot psychic down the hall and into the main room. Dean closed the door behind them.

It was just a normal room, oddly. A couple couches, a coffee table, a big window, a bookshelf. Cas looked over at the bookshelf, expecting to see titles like 'Palmistry for Dummies' or 'Healing Crystals' or 'The Miracle of Astral Projection.' Instead, it was filled with battered old novels. A lot of Vonnegut and Bradbury. A couple by Lovecraft, one by LeGuin, and an illustrated copy of The Hobbit. Stairway to Heaven. A book of concert photography. Nice. Cas turned around to see Dean staring at him curiously, so he broke the silence. 'This isn't what I was expecting.'  
He got a half-cocked grin in return. 'You were hoping for crystal balls and wizard hats, maybe?'  
'Uh. Yes, actually. And I didn't expect you to have decent taste in books.'  
'Well, half the books are my brother's. Sorry to disappoint on the magical-atmosphere front. I could pretend this mug of coffee is a scrying pool if you want.'  
'With coffee that black you'd be lucky to see my evening, let alone years into the future.'  
'Is that what you're after?' Dean folded himself into a well-worn couch, and indicated that Cas should do the same. Cas sat down.  
'Sure. Why not.'  
'Alright. Here.' Dean handed Cas a stack of cards; larger than ordinary playing cards, thicker, and slippery. Cas took them gingerly. 'Concentrate on what you want to know and shuffle the cards around. You can just dump 'em on the table if you want. When a card feels right to you, hand it to me. Make sure to keep it facing the same direction. It matters whether the card is upside down or not.'  
Cas must have looked unimpressed, because Dean was biting back a smile. 'How will I know...if the card is right?'  
Dean sipped his coffee. 'Just go with your gut.'  
Cas sighed and shuffled the cards around, trying to focus on his future instead of Dean's legs or his own inner voice muttering _this is dumb_. He pulled out card after card, unsure of whether he was actually feeling a pull toward them or if it was just his imagination. As he pulled them out, Dean lay them face up, card after card, until they formed a cross. One card in the middle, three cards fanning out in each of the four directions. Dean gathered the rest of the deck back up and set it aside. He stared at the cards. Cas watched Dean's eyes moving from card to card and fidgeted silently. Was he allowed to speak or was he supposed to sit here in reverential silence?  
'Okay.' Dean finally spoke, his voice low, his eyebrows furrowed. He pointed to the card in the middle. 'This is your identifying card. The page of pentacles. You're either very serious or a student or both.' Cas raised his eyebrows, determined not to be ruffled and not to give Dean any feedback. Anna could have told him that. But Dean wasn't looking at him anyway. He was frowning at an upside-down card in the bottom line of the cross; a stern-looking king on a throne. He looked up at Cas. 'A pushy, manipulative man in your past. Probably your dad.' Cas sucked in a breath. No way Anna would have told him THAT. Before he could feel uncomfortable, Dean's attention returned to the cards. He tapped a card on the left side. 'Four of cups in the recent past. I'm guessing your studies or job really took it out of you in the last few months.' _What the actual fuck?_ Cas thought. 'Six of swords coming up soon for you, though. Leaving your troubles behind. Then The Sun. Hey, that's great!' Dean gave him a brief smile. 'You weren't thinking of your future when you shuffled the cards. Not specifically.' It wasn't a question.  
Cas stared at him. Was there a card that meant _checking out the really really attractive fortune-teller in front of you_? 'I guess not. It was hard to concentrate.'  
Dean looked back at the cards. 'It seems like, and correct me if I'm wrong, you're wondering whether or not you made the right decision about your career.'  
Cas kept his jaw from dropping, but just barely.  
'Probably your dad disapproved and that made you second-guess it all. But it seems like you've chosen something that fits you. It's pretty high-maintenance, right? To do with intellect. That's the ace of swords. You're responsible, a hard worker, and you enjoy what you do, even if you have nagging doubts. Am I close?'  
Cas cleared his throat. 'Spot on.'  
'Well, if it means anything to you, this card - ' here he handed Cas a card with a big sun, with a field of sunflowers and a weird little cherub riding a horse – 'is really positive. It means success and fulfilment, basically, and it's in the line that talks about possible outcomes.'  
Cas looked at the card and felt a weird hope in his chest. He was aware that Dean was looking at him and lifted his head to stare back. 'Anna told you all that about my Masters course and our dad, right? Seriously.'  
Dean sighed. 'She only mentioned you, and didn't talk about your guys' dad at all. She wanted to know...well, I shouldn't say, it's her business.'  
Cas only half believed that, but he'd ask Anna later. For now... 'Can I ask you a personal question?'  
'Shoot.'  
'Do you actually believe in all this?'  
Dean rubbed his cheek. Cas imagined how his stubble would feel. 'Honestly? Not the same way most people do. I think it's more about letting people tell themselves what they already know, deep down. That being said, it can be freakishly specific.'  
Cas was taken aback by his candour. To fill the silence, he pointed at the top arm of the cross. 'So what do those cards say? You haven't talked about them yet.'  
Dean looked up at Cas sheepishly. 'That's your immediate future. You're going to think I'm nuts.'  
Cas, thoroughly bamboozled, cocked his head. 'What? Why would I think that?'  
Dean pointed at a card with a young man holding a goblet. 'That's the page of cups. It's my signifying card.'  
'So...you're in...what are you doing there?'  
Dean pointed to the second card. It was a huge overflowing goblet similar to the one from the previous card, but enormous. 'That's the ace of cups.' He rubbed his temples.  
Cas prompted him. 'And? What does that mean?'  
'New love.'  
Cas' eyebrows shot up so fast he was surprised he didn't sprain something. 'Are you hitting on me with tarot cards?'  
Dean scoffed. 'I don't need tarot cards to hit on people. I was going to ask you to dinner anyway.' Cas felt his face go beet-red. Stupid blushing skin. Why wouldn't his blood ever let him play it cool? Dean was looking at him beseechingly. 'I swear I'm not making this up. Look.' He got up, crossed over to the bookshelf, and pulled down an old dusty book called 'Basic Tarot.' He riffled through the pages as Cas sat there with his heart pounding, then handed the book over. Cas looked down at the page. There was a black and white picture of that card. 'Ace of Cups,' it said, 'indicative of new emotional beginnings, especially concerning romantic relationships. If you asked about pregnancy, motherhood could be imminent. This card indicates falling in love, fruitfulness, psychic ability, and compassion.' Cas stopped reading and gaped up at Dean, who, Cas was shocked to see, was also blushing. It made his freckles stand out. Cas looked back down at the cards. 'What about that last one, after the ace of cups?'  
'Please don't make me say it.'  
Cas looked at it properly. It was a drawing of two naked people; a man and a woman, standing in front of a tree with their arms around one another.  
'Oh my god.' Cas burst out laughing. 'Oh my god. Your tarot cards just hit on me FOR YOU.'  
Dean groaned and buried his face in his hands. 'I am so sorry. I honestly did not plan that. I wasn't even going to mention it.'  
Cas tried to stop laughing. 'I - ' He clutched his ribs. 'Sorry - .'  
Dean, still red in the face, took a huge sip of coffee and choked, coughing.  
Cas tried again. He took a deep breath and tried to force himself out of hysteria. 'I would love to go to dinner with you.' He held his breath to avoid laughing.  
Dean managed to look delighted and embarrassed at the same time. Cas' heart fluttered.

Anna stood up. 'Well, are you a changed man? Did Dean blow your mind?' Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet. Cas tried desperately to keep a straight face and failed. 'You could say that.' He caught Dean's eye and they both bit their lips and looked away quickly. Cas felt about two seconds away from more uncontrollable laughter. Anna glanced between the two of them, her sister-sense tingling. She shot Cas a look that clearly said _you will spill the whole story as soon as we're out of earshot_. Then she turned to Dean, who was still looking far too pleased with himself. 'How much do I owe you, Dean?'  
He held up both hands. 'Not a thing. I should probably be paying you.'  
Anna looked even more confused. 'Really?'  
Dean nodded. 'Seriously, I couldn't.'  
They started walking toward the door. Cas looked back at Dean. 'I'll pay you back with dinner. Seven, right?'  
Dean's smile lit the room. 'I'll pick you up.'  
Cas rushed Anna out the door before she could begin the interrogation.

When their first date drew to a close and Cas found himself pressed up against the door frame, Dean's hands were hot on Cas' hips, his lips tasted like the lemon sorbet they'd had for dessert, and his stubble felt exactly like Cas had imagined it would. It was hard to kiss properly while smiling like idiots, but they managed somehow. If this was the result of getting your fortune told, Cas was ready to sign up as a full-on believer. Black cats, magic wands, dusty crystals, smoke and mirrors, the lot.


End file.
